Lessons
by tumbledowndick
Summary: Taliesin wants to learn more about healing, and does so in the strangest way... TW: rape sorry it's in this section. we couldn't find the 'small miracles' subcategory and thought yay it has the same actors


I walk down the path, past the tall hedge that hides Billy's house from the rest of the world. I wander to the doorway and knock. Once, twice, thrice.  
>"Billy? I know we're not meant to be having a lesson today, but I'd like you to teach me about healing," I shout, leaning up against the glass panes that form the door.<br>"Ah, Taliesin! Come in, come in. Good boy." I open the door and hear it creak as pressure is placed upon the old, rusty hinges. I trod around and listen to the sound of my footsteps echoing around his dusty halls.  
>"Can you put the kettle on? I'm parched!" I say, half laughing as I let myself into the kitchen. The sight of Billy, standing tall and well, brings relief to my worried heart. It is confirmed. He is healthy.<br>"Oh my, boy! I think there is something wrong…"  
>"There is…"<br>"Did you fall?"  
>"Well, I came to learn more about God, but it seems that I may need help… Ma has been gone for over six months now. I miss her." My tone changes suddenly. I feel myself beginning to cry.<br>"I don't know what she sees in him. I don't know why she left. I do need healing, but it is on the inside. Can you heal what is inside?" Billy rushes over and wraps his arm around me, holding me securely.  
>"Come now, Taliesin, my boy. Let me heal in a way only I can…"<p>

I follow Billy through is little bungalow, gazing at the lack of possessions he has, but not dwelling on the thought. Soon, we are in his small bedroom, with hardly any room between the bed and the door. I place myself gently upon the bed, lying down and stretching myself out upon it. I feel relaxed.  
>"Taliesin, do you like sausages?" Billy asks, sitting at my feet.<br>"Yes. Yes I do, but I prefer them with the skin on," I reply.  
>"Good. I'm not Jewish."<br>"Lovely, but I don't see what that has to do with healing." Billy sits still and thinks a bit before opening his mouth.  
>"Why are we in here?" I ask, breaking the silence.<br>"This is where God does his best work."  
>"Then why didn't you take Mrs Willis in here?" He is silent again. He refuses to answer me. I begin to think there is no explanation…<p>

"When you think about your mother, what part hurts? Is it this?" he asks, placing his hand on my chest, "Or this?" he places his hands under my shirt and upon my nipples, "Or… here…" he places his hands down my trousers, feeling my private parts and squeezing whatever he could find. I cry out in pain and pleasure. It feels horrible, but by God I do not want it to end… He feels me, he touches me, and he squeezes as hard as he can.

"Do you like it, Taliesin? Do you?" I can only groan in reply. My mouth refuses to form words. I moan loudly as Billy lets go, trying to ask for him to stop, but trying to beg for him to continue all at once. Billy runs his hands across the rim of my trousers before ripping them off with one sudden jerk of his hands.  
>"There you go, boy. A work of art, you are," he whispers, moving his lips closer and closer. I need to stop him, but I cannot. I am frozen in position. Billy opens his mouth, lifting my cock and stroking it with his wrinkled fingers. I whimper as he begins to suck away at me, closing my eyes and groaning loudly. I lift my head as my hips buck, pushing myself further into his mouth. He then pulls away, though.<br>"Billy… Please…" I pant. I do not know whether I want him to continue or stop.  
>"Turn over, Taliesin." I do as I am told, positioning myself so I can lie on my belly. My trousers hang low, and Billy clearly does not want me to pick them up.<p>

I can hear Billy unclasp his belt and I can hear his pants fall down his legs.  
>"Billy, why is it hard down below?" I ask. Billy just laughs and wraps his hands around my thighs, hoisting me up so I rest upon my knees. The soft sheets below cushion me and make it more comfortable. Billy begins to rummage through his drawers for something.<br>"Steady now, boy," he whispers, his voice growing husky. He rubs something cold and wet along my crack before spreading the cheeks and doing the unexpected.

Something long, thick and hard enters me from behind. It hurts so much that I scream so loudly that the neighbours may be able to hear.  
>"Quiet," Billy groans before he begins to pump in and out at a fast pace. My face turns and I cry out again.<br>"God would have wanted it, Tal. Calm down."  
>"Jesus!" I whimper as I feel some strong feeling overcoming me. God, it feels so good, so strong…<br>"Yes, let Jesus heal you."  
>"Jesus, heal me…" I sob. The feeling only grows stronger and stronger as Billy pumps harder and harder. Before I know it, I am crying out as a wet, sticky, hot white substance streams out of me. Billy hastens his speed, going faster and faster until he too feels it, growling for God as he fills me with his mess.<p>

He pulls out of me, letting me plonk upon the bed and attempt to pull my pants up.  
>"Feeling better?" he sighs, looking me in the eye with a crazed expression that I have never seen him use before.<br>"A… A bit…"  
>"Good. Now go, Taliesin."<p>

I leave as quickly as I can, trying to get away and hoping never to return. The muddy path is hard to walk through, but it is better than staying. Anything is. I hasten my step, trying to be quick. But then I crash into someone.  
>"Julie?" I say, confused. She laughs, swishing her long dark hair around and smiling a wide and beautiful smile.<br>"I didn't know you came to see Mr Evans!" she exclaims with a tone of lust in her voice.  
>"Oh, I do. What are you coming for?"<br>"Healing…" She winks at me before going on her way.

I walk away, but I can still hear the cries.  
>"Oh, Billy~" her voice echoes around the bungalow and into the street.<p>

k.

t here...


End file.
